This invention relates generally to dynamoelectric machines and more particularly, to a locking wedge for maintaining a winding in a slot of a dynamoelectric machine.
Armature windings, also known as stator bar or rotor windings, are routinely inspected in at least some known electrical power generators, to verify their operation. In some known generators, a stator yoke in the generator surrounds an armature core and partially encloses the armature windings. The armature windings are formed from a plurality of copper conductors that are wound in the armature to form loops. The armature windings may be arranged within a stator slot in such a manner that desired voltage and current characteristics may be maintained by the generator during operation.
At least one known generator includes a wedge system to induce a radial retaining force (RRF) to the stator from wedges to facilitate reducing movement of the stator bar windings within the stator slot. The wedge system typically includes various filler strips disposed above and/or below the windings and a series of wedges located at the top of the slot. However, if the wedge system itself becomes loose, the amount of RRF is reduced such that the stator bar windings may move during operation. Accordingly, locking wedges have been used at the axial ends of the stator core to retain a series of interposed body wedges within a groove in the stator slot. However, known locking wedges are difficult to remove without sustaining damage during the removal process.